Ambigram
by HappyFace1886
Summary: AU In where Tsuna and Xanxus grew up together, watching each other’s back... where innocence was tainted since the start... One Miura Haru finds herself in a very precarious situation 2786/TsunaHaru ONESHOT
1. Ambigram

**AN:** It's been soo long since I last posted anything that I've forgotten how to correctly post stuff here. Lol... Anyways, yes, this is a oneshot and there is a chance I may continue, but that seems highly unlikely as of this moment. Explanations as to why I've been missing will be on my profile. The reason why I'm not saying it here is because I don't want to deprive fans of a fanfic because of my rambling. XD

**Ambigram**

ONESHOT

Summary: AU In where Tsuna and Xanxus grew up together, watching each other's back... where innocence was tainted since the start... One Miura Haru finds herself in a various precarious situation 2786/TsunaxHaru

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Ambigram**

_HappyFace1886_

"Sugoi! Italy is such a beautiful place," Haru squealed as she leaned over the balcony, taking in the sights. Dante, her caretaker for the entire school year, chuckled as he leaned against the glass door. He had never expected such a vibrant exchange student, but was glad that she was so enthusiastic. "Dante-san, Dante-san, when can we go out to explore?"

At this, he winced. "I'm sorry Haru-chan, but today I'm going to be busy tending to the store. I don't believe I'll be able to take you out on a tour until this weekend."

Haru shook her head, waving her hands frantically. "It's fine, Dante-san! You've been so very kind to Haru even though you're so busy with your shop. I hope you don't mind if I went out myself to look around."

"Not at all," he said. "In fact, the streets here are very safe because this city has the protection of the Vongola Family. They make sure that there aren't any dangerous people wandering around."

Haru tilted her head in confusion. "Vongola Family?"

Dante looked at her in surprise. "Your father didn't tell you about the Vongola Family?"

"Otousan knows about the Vongola Family?"

"Well, not exactly." Dante rubbed the back of his neck. Was it the right thing to do to tell her about the Vongola Family when her father hadn't even told her? Though Haru's father didn't have direct connections to the Family, he always aided them without question whenever they required him.

"Hahi! Haru's curious now!" she ran up to Dante, causing him to step back and collide with the glass door. "Please, please, Dante-san! What is the Vongola Family?"

She gazed up at him with pleading eyes and for a moment, Dante felt his will crumbling. However, he hardened whatever self-control he had left and gently pushed Haru aside so that he could slip away. "Don't worry about it Haru-chan. Just go out and have fun! Be sure to come home before dark! Bye!"

"Dante-san, wait!" Haru made a move to grab his arm, but he was already running down the stairs. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Just what is the Vongola Family?"

* * *

Downstairs, Dante was clutching his heart while he tried to calm his nerves. That was too close. Haru's father had warned him about Haru's curiosity and how she'd do whatever it takes to find the answer, but to think that Dante had almost talked just because she had given him a pitiful gaze that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

She was dangerous.

Very, very dangerous.

"Whew, good thing I didn't talk." Haru's father must have his reasons for not telling her. The Vongola Family was considered to be on the side of justice, but one must always remember that they are dangerous mafia in the end.

And there is no such thing as a good mafia.

In the past, the Vongola Family had been renowned for their power, skill, and wealth. However, ever since the heir to the Family arrived, the name of Vongola had reached exponential heights. Unfortunately, with power came more enemies and while the Vongola were able to ensure that the streets in which Dante lived were safe, there were various parts of Italy and the world that were always in constant peril due to their affiliation with the powerful Family.

"But the world is so vast, what are the chances that Haru-chan will end up getting mixed up with the Vongola Family." Dante said to himself, chuckling at how preposterous that sounded.

* * *

"I shall find out more about the Vongola Family even if I have to spend the entire school year in the library!" Haru declared, pointing at the sky to an unknown star she knew had to be gleaming. It was her star and it would guide her to the truth! "Miura Haru has never failed before and she won't fail now!"

With those brave words, Haru began to run through the streets. First things first, she had to find the local library. In other cases, she would have asked the residents nearby about the Vongola but since Dante grew up in this town, the chances of him knowing almost everyone here was close to a hundred percent. He would make sure that no one tells her anything.

"Ack, I don't know where the library is!" pausing in her run, Haru looked around to see if there was anyone she could ask. There were many people walking down the pathway as this was the road that would lead to the marketplace of the town. Various people held baskets and were chatting amiably while kids were running up and down the path, some yelping as they avoided the person on a motorbike. Haru did a full circle looking for a potential person to ask and found one in a nearby jewelry stand.

The woman looked up and smiled at whom she believed was a prospective customer. "Hello dear, can I interest you in one of these fine gems?"

Haru replied in fluid Italian. "Hello, I was wondering if I can get directions to the library."

The woman blinked in confusion. "A library? I'm sorry, but there's no library nearby here."

Haru's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"The nearest library is in the city next to this town. The school here has its own library, but it's closed until school begins." The woman said almost apologetically when she saw Haru sigh in despair.

Haru's sadness quickly disappeared, replaced by anger as she clenched her fists. Dante most likely knew about this! No wonder he didn't bother to stop her from leaving the house! He knew she would have no way to find out about the Vongola Family on her own!

She shook her head. No, no, no, she wouldn't let Dante get to her! She would find out about the Vongola Family no matter what! Thanking the kind jeweler, Haru resumed her walk down the path, her previous jog replaced by loud stamps.

"Baka Dante," she grumbled. So the library and even the people here were out of the question. How else was she going to find out about the Vongola Family? Should she try the kids here? They would be more inclined to tell her since kids, no matter what country she was in, were all sweet, innocent little angels.

Her musing was brought to a quick end as a shoulder roughly bumped against hers. With a loud squeal, she began to fall backwards when a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her back up. Stumbling forward, she collided with a solid figure and felt her heart pound as an arm wrapped around her.

Confused and dazed, Haru remained still and heard the heartbeat of her aggressor and savior. Slowly, she looked upward and almost gasped at the sight of the glowing vermilion eyes that gazed down at her.

"Who-."

"There he is!" there was a loud shout and vermilion eyes immediately left her line of vision as he looked back towards the direction of the call. He then grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards the alleyway.

"Wh-What! Wait a minute!" her cries of protests were ignored as he shoved her against the wall. Her mind then went blank at the feel of his lips harshly pressed against hers.

What?

What was happening?

Her immediate reaction was to push him away, but he merely tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips harder against hers. She struggled harder, releasing muffled obscenities as she tried to push him off of her. His hand made its way to the clasp that held her hair and roughly pulled at it, causing her dark locks to cascade down. His fingers became entangled within it, tugging at it lightly like a lover obsessed with the feel of his beloved.

Despite the gentle touch, Haru struggled like a trapped kitty that had revealed its claws. She pulled at the back of his clothes and even his hair, doing everything possible in order to rip him off of her.

He seemed to grow annoyed by her continuous rebellion and harshly nipped her lower lip, causing her to gasp in pain and surprise. Taking advantage of this, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and pulled her even closer to him, letting him spear his tongue even deeper inside of her mouth.

Taken completely by surprise, Haru became limp under his touch. Her widened eyes stared at him in shock while he continued to run his hand through her hair, his other hand stroking her back in an attempt to calm her. His tongue caressed her own, coaxing it to entangle with his and seeing as though her mind seemed to have shut down, her body instinctively obeyed.

A purr of approval went through his chest before the kiss became more aggressive. He hadn't expected her to taste so sweet and the fire she had shown during her struggle was a nice change from the typical females he had encountered. He sucked at her lower lip, almost as though he was apologizing for the previous harshness before he clandestinely listened to the harsh whispers outside of the alleyway.

"Do you see him?"

"No." a trashcan was loudly hit. "Fuck, he must have gotten away!"

"Well, he couldn't have gotten too far off! Check the alley!"

"Don't bother; it's just some boy getting it on with his girlfriend."

"Damn it, the Vongola bastard isn't getting away! We're going to search this entire town until we find him!"

Haru's mind returned at sound of the word she turned to the mysterious boy in shock. Vongola? This boy was Vongola?

With renewed vigor, Haru began to shove at him again and to her relief, he seemed to be finally letting go of her. Out of breath by the kiss, Haru panted harshly, greedily taking in the much needed air, only to shriek when he tore at her blouse in order to taste her neck.

"Hahi! No, let go of me!" panicking, Haru returned to speaking her native language and fought even harder against the boy only to have him grab her wrists and pin them against the wall.

"Another Japanese in this town?" his words, spoken in fluid Japanese, was filled with amusement as he buried his face against her throat. Haru shuddered as he kissed her bare flesh before nipping it. She squealed when he laved at her throat, tending to the reddening mark that was starting to appeal on her pale skin. "I'm surprised since Reborn told me that the only Japanese here right now was Yamamoto and myself."

The feel of his hot breath against her wet skin made Haru whimper. She clung to his clothes, finding that her legs no longer had the strength to hold her up. He chuckled once more at this and trailed his lips lower, pulling at her blouse even more. Her eyes widened when he toyed with the strap of her bra with his teeth, guiding it off of her shoulder. Frightened of what he was going to do next, Haru gathered what little strength she had left and pushed him by the chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

Haru fell on her knees, clutching onto the edge of her blouse as she panted with a fierce glare in her eyes. She curled up into a ball against the wall, but never removed him from her sights.

"How dare you!" she yelled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry! "You... You... How dare you touch Haru like this!"

He stared at her for a few moments and then sighed, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. Well, this wasn't how he expected things to turn out.

"I apologize for kissing you, but it was the only way for me to escape from those idiots. As for after the kiss, that was my way of showing you my gratitude." He explained bluntly, clearly unregretful for what had occurred.

Silence...

And then a loud scream.

"You were WHAT?" was this guy crazy?

"Well, even though you fought at first, you didn't seem to mind after I-."

"Nooo!" Haru cried, covering her ears and clenching her eyes shut. This wasn't happening to her. This was definitely not happening to her. It was all just a dream and she was actually still at Dante's place suffering from jetlag. However, she glanced at the boy again and then cried once more. "Nooooooo!"

Her dreams of finding true love were starting to fade away. The romantic picnic that was supposed to be the first date. Watching the fireworks during the festivals where she would share her first kiss. And then walking on the beach where he would then propose to her. There was a system that had to be followed and this jerk ruined everything!

"This is all your fault!" Haru yelled. "Haru has been tainted! She is unworthy of finding true love now!"

He watched as the strange girl continued to cry, unaware of how she was still in a state of undress. His eyes, which had been focused earlier on her mussed hair and flushed cheeks, trailed down until they were focused on her cleavage and the bright red markings on her throat. A predatory smile came across his face at the sight of his marks. Haru, however, mistook what meaning behind his smile and then yelped.

"Pervert!" she yelled, quickly starting to button up her blouse. "Stop staring at Haru, you pervert! And why were those people after you? What relations do you have to the Vongola?"

"What do you want to know about the Vongola?" his eyes then narrowed. Though she appeared naïve to his world, the fact that she caught on to the word Vongola roused suspicion. She was obviously no threat, but one could never be too careful.

"Answer me first!" she demanded.

Before she could say another word, he was before her with his hand on her throat. He held it delicately, but the feel of his fingers against her pulse told her that he could immediately end her life then and there. She stared at him, wide eyed, and found herself frozen with fear.

"I won't repeat myself for a third time." He leaned closer, his eyes glowing with power as he peered into hers. Their breaths mingled due to their closeness and for a moment, he was tempted to kiss her already bruised lips. However, the Family came first. Always. Still, the sight of her staring up at him like a rabbit trapped by its predator unnerved him. He liked the previous fire he had seen. "Tell me, little Haru-chan. How do you know the Vongola?"

At his teasing, Haru seemed to snap. "Let me go!"

"First, tell me what you know about the Vongola."

"I don't know anything!" she yelled, clawing at his arm in an attempt to force him to let go of her throat. "Dante just told me about how the Vongola was taking care of the people here, but he wouldn't tell me anything other than that! I thought since Vongola was protecting the people here they were nice people, but I was obviously wrong! You're nothing more than a pervert!"

The simplicity of her answer captivated him. Mere curiosity? Many desired to know about Vongola in order to take advantage of its power and those who knew small tidbits of information on Vongola desired to know even more so that they would be able to defeat it. The locals of this area knew of Vongola, but did not dare come near the organization. They merely took the protective that was given and returned nothing.

"Well then, if it's about Vongola that you wish to know about, take me to the place of the one known as Dante and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

He shouldn't be doing this, but this girl was simply too amusing. He would play with her a little bit more before deciding what exactly he would do with her.

* * *

Dante stared at the doorway of his shop, mouth agape while his arms hung limply on his shoulders. The customers also stared in a mixture of awe and fright at the sight of the teenage girl standing next to the all too familiar boy clad in black. The girl was yelling at the boy while the boy merely smiled, taking all that she said in amusement.

With a loud groan, Dante slammed his head on the counter.

Why him?

Why him?

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

* * *

**AN**: Haha, so what do you guys think? I wanted to do a dark/possessive Tsuna/Haru, no matter how OOC they were because I've noticed I've become obsessed with making everyone in-character. Sometimes, it's nice to let loose and write stuff we want while making them OCC. Sometimes, it makes things fun. XD

Review Please~!

**12-22-09**: To clear up any possible confusions, the implied person who kissed Haru was Tsuna! I just wrote Xanxus in the intro summary in order to explain that in this universe, Tsuna grew up with Xanxus... meaning he's not the same Tsuna we know from the manga!


	2. Distraction

**AN**: Hello again people. Yes, this is Chapter Two of Ambigram and No, I don't know if I'm going to continue this. Yes, I'm sure some are kind of sad about how there's not much in this chapter and No, I'm not teasing you. I would never do that to my lovely readers. I just felt like writing this. If I get the urge again and if I have the time, I'll add another installment to this... and if I just find the time, then there really will be a chapter three.

So cross your fingers!

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Distraction**

_HappyFace1886_

"Leave Haru alone!" brown eyes flashed with fierce irritation, clashing with the amused two-toned eyes of the heir to the great Vongola Family. He held her arm tightly pulling her forward until she was pressed intimately against his chest. Haru, meanwhile, had her hands against him, doing her best to push him off of her.

"Why, Haru-chan, I'm hurt," Tsuna purred with a chuckle. "I took time off my busy schedule in order to meet you and yet you coldly push me away."

"Don't call Haru Haru-chan!" she yelled, struggling vehemently against him. "And Haru did not ask for you to come here! You're the one who keeps bothering Haru and if it's getting in the way of your _busy_ schedule then stop coming!"

For days, this... this... crazy man has been bothering her non-stop! Everywhere she turned, she would find him waiting for her, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face, ready to guide her through his native homeland. And even if she insisted, quite firmly, to leave her alone, he would just give her that stupid grin of his before dragging her off to god knows where.

"Now don't say such things," he leaned closer to her and Haru's face flushed. She hadn't forgotten how they had met in the first place and that was the reason why she was still so angry with him. Using her to get away from those scary thugs, she could forgive. Maybe she would even let him get away with kissing her, because that had also been to fool the thugs. But when he gone even further than that, that was going too far!

With an angry cry, Haru did the only thing she could do caught in her situation.

She tried to headbutt him.

Keyword being tried.

Her irritation blew up twice as much when he casually tilted his head to the side, cleanly avoiding her attack, and pulled her closer, successfully allowing them to attain an even more intimate embrace.

"If you wanted me to hold you so bad," Tsuna whispered against her neck and Haru couldn't stop the shiver that went through her body. "I would have gladly done so."

The anger that had been stewing inside of her began to waver at the feel of his breath against her skin. It was always like this. Whenever he got too close to her, she couldn't breathe and her body always seemed to become detached from her mind. That alone made her so infuriated with him, but the burning anger always seemed to come later when she was in the right state of mind.

Every time he came near her...

Every time he touched her...

Haru whimpered when his lips skimmed her neck and she could feel him grinning in triumphed. Normally she would have tried to hit him for that, but it was just too hard to bring up the right emotions when she could feel him placing light nips on her throat while his hand ran through her hair. The clasp holding her hair became undone and she vaguely heard it being dropped to the ground while her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Tsuna made a sound of approval from his chest while his lips rose higher. His fingers gripped her hair gently, tugging it until she tilted her head back, giving him the clear view of her vulnerable throat.

No matter how much she declared that she hated him, the innocent trust she still seemed to give him despite all that he had done always made Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

Such an interesting girl he had found.

She never failed to amuse him with the way her eyes would become round and big whenever he came too close, her face turning a deep shade of red whenever he brushed his lips against her, and the fire that would erupt around her whenever he angered her.

Tsuna leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in order to absorb her very presence within him. His fingers drew soothing circles on her lower back while his other hand immersed itself with playing with her soft locks. He took in her scent and the way her body seemed to mold perfectly against his.

Yes, she was an interesting girl.

And the perfect distraction.

He brushed his lips against hers before pulling away, almost smiling at the dazed look on her face, and grabbed her hand. "So Haru-chan, where do you want to go today?"

"Eh?" Haru blinked before her mind seemed to catch up to her. "H-Hahi! Y-You pervert! You took advantage of Haru again!"

"Do you really think you should be screaming that so loud in broad daylight?" he teased, dragging her to a nearby shop. "People might get the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression? _Wrong impression?_" Haru practically shrieked before pointing towards the innocent bystanders who were all sporting heavy blushes on their face as they attempted to continue on their regular schedule. "You're the one who's causing a scene!"

"I'm pretty sure that it's your screaming that's making everyone stare," Tsuna said before catching her chin with his fingers, tugging her closer towards him. The furious blush on Haru's face deepened as they were close to each other once more. "But if you want, I can give you another reason to scream."

Her brain was unable to handle this sudden new tidbit of information and she shoved him away, this time shrieking with all her might. "Get away from me, you pervert! Are you really a part of Vongola?"

Tsuna just laughed. "Didn't Dante already confirm it?"

Haru growled and crossed her arms angrily, stalking past him. "You're probably just some low-leveled grunt who only joined Vongola in order to take advantage of innocent girls."

Tsuna placed his arm around Haru's shoulders and pressed his lips against her ear. "Perhaps... but if you stick with me, I'm sure you'll know plenty about Vongola."

"I don't trust you." She snarled.

"That's what you may say," he kissed her pulse and she shivered, gasping silently at the feel of heat gathering in her chest. "But your body says otherwise."

Her eyes widened comically and her scream echoed through the street. "You pervert!"

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

* * *

**AN:** Review Please~!

PS: If I do continue this, the Guardians will most definitely make an appearance.


	3. AN

Haha, I heard that this website doesn't allow chapter posts that are only authors note so this is going to be here very briefly so that I can inform you guys to go to my blog for info concerning the future of this fic, the rest of my fics, and future fics. The link to my blog is in my bio~!


End file.
